Talk About a Plot Twist
by Sly Raccoon
Summary: I don't wanna ruin it... Ok so it's a mortal meets Percabeth story. This mortal is a friend of Annabeth's... but does they already know Percy? Dun dun dun! Yeah not actually that dramatic... You can probably guess who the mortal is. Besides you find out in the first chapter anyway. It's not gonna be long, 2-3 chapter most likely. Maybe 4? I rate everything T so don't be worried.
1. Chapter 1

"Annabeth?" I ask as I enter the library. "You here?"

"I'm over here!" The blonde haired beauty called from the corner.

As I headed over there I caught the stern look of the school Librarian. I tried to hide my smile. I know she secretly likes us. I've seen her listening in on our deep conversations on fictional characters and on real historical people. Though I think she likes Annabeth more. I saw her face when I gave my opinion on William Shakespeare. Don't get me wrong, he's pretty amazing to have written so many plays and poems and all that jazz. I just find his story lines lacking intrigue. Sure the dialogue is kinda hard to follow but the story lines are too straight forward, I prefer plot twists and unbelievable worlds that either exist within our own or completely separate. Annabeth frowned slightly as though I had just insulted her relative but oh well. I'm entitled to my own opinion aren't I?

Annabeth was sitting on the bean bags surrounded by books. Half of them were about historical events and myths, the other half were fiction books. This was her sanctuary. Not a physical one but a psychological one. Books... that's how we met, that's how we became friends.

_Flashback time! _

I sat in the bean bag corner. This was my favourite spot in the school. I don't have any friends but I love to read, that's where my closest friends are. I don't really care how sad that makes me sound. The people on the pages seem to understand more about me than I did, every time I turned a page I seemed to realise more and more about myself.

I sigh and close the book. I lean back and begin to day dream. I do this every time I finish a book. The... the amount of feelings and understanding I have for these people – er – characters is too much and them to suddenly stop existing? I can't deal with that.

The sound of the door opening breaks me away from my daydreaming. People hardly ever come in here. People use the computer room so they can do last minute homework or to procrastinate on social media sites but they don't usually come into the book section.

I look at the girl who has come in; she has golden blonde hair that is pulled into a ponytail but with a few strands falling into her face. Her eyes are downcast, nose in a book. She must have very good peripheral vision if she can walk around while reading. I've only just mastered it. She weaves her way through the book shelves before suddenly stopping. She looks around trying to find somewhere to sit I suppose. She spots me sitting in the beanies and staring at her. Her eyes... They're intense, wise and stormy. But beautiful too. Enough to make any girl jealous and intimidated, for some reason I'm not. I don't really care about my appearance, sure I brush my hair and teeth everyday and what I wear isn't completely heinous but I don't try is what I'm trying to say.

I blush and give her shy smile. She's the new girl. I heard people talking about her, she hasn't made an effort to make friends, she won't take crap from anyone and she isn't afraid to be smart. As stupid as it is, people in this school complain when someone expresses their opinion or gives a sign of intelligence. Then again I can't talk; I was once somewhat like that... It's not something I like to remember. Thankfully reading saved me from that.

"Hi." She says as she sits on one of the beanies. "That's one of my favourites." She says motioning the book I've just put down. It's the last book in the Inheritance cycle.

"What the book or the series?" I ask. She laughs.

"Well the series but as for which book is my favourite... I couldn't say; I did like the first but..." She trails off.

"I get it. They're all just... And there are points in each of them where..."

"Yeah." She agrees. To anyone else our conversation must sound strange but I get exactly what she's saying. I don't know, call it a fangirl's instinct.

"What are you reading?" I ask genuinely intrigued.

"A classic." She grins holding up the last Harry Potter book. I laugh.

"Ah of course. How many times...?"

"About five." She grins sheepishly. "I don't have must time to read let alone fiction books but sometimes it's just nice to escape from reality and just..."

"I understand... I get to escape my past." I whisper the last bit. I didn't think she'd hear but she did. She gave me a weird look but didn't press it. "Sometimes I wish authors would write a whole book on the characters lives after the "final battle" and what not. Do you know what I mean? In Harry Potter they give us a chapter but I wish J.K. had written more like... I dunno the weddings or Harry and the Dursley's reunion or something."

She smiles tightly.

"Sorry I'm ranting. I would just like to know also the psychological effects it would have too, I mean after such a battle, a war, the violence, surely Harry and the others would have been changed for life?" I take a deep breath.

"Mmm." She says, she doesn't look freaked out by my weird little outburst. She just looks sad. "But then again they may never leave that life. I mean, Harry's likely to have become an auror..."

"Right. I've read up about real people who have been through wars. Did you know that during the world wars PTSD was just shell shock and not properly treated? Imagine that... Being forced into an unwanted war but you have to you know? Because the world rests on you. All that pressure... It's horrible to think about. We could never do that." I realise I've gone off again and blush deeply. Once again she just seems sad.

"Yeah... We could never do that." She says faintly. "Just kids right?"

"So... Where are you up to in Deathly Hallows?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Just when Harry's actually alive, you know, the big reveal." She grins.

"Oh that's one of my favourite bits!" I laugh. We talk all through lunch about all the fictitious but wonderful books we've read. The bell rings and we both rise and are about to leave.

"Oh, I forgot! My name is Annabeth Chase." She smiled as she held the door open for me.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth Chase, I'm Nancy. Nancy Bobofit."


	2. There's something I don't know about her

**Probably only one or two chapies left of this but I hope you like it! **

* * *

"Hey Nance." Annabeth smiles as I join her one the beanies.

"What are you reading?" I ask. Albeit her dyslexia, Annabeth a pretty damn fast reader and usually has a new book in hand every two to three days.

"This series called 'The Covenant' by Jenifer L. Armentrout." She says holding up the book so I can see the cover. It's pretty.

"What's it about? Let's see the blurb." She blushes as I say this. "What?"

"Um... Well I didn't like the original blurb so I kinda..." She held up the book and I saw a piece of paper cello taped to the back with Annabeth's neat scrawl on it.

"You wrote your own blurb?" I laugh. She laughs too.

"Yes, I did. It's a really good book though. It's about Greek gods. Ok so basically it's pretty confusing but really good. The gods had kids with mortals – demigods, yes? Well this is about the kids of the demigods with mortals. Pure half-bloods are called Pure bloods and the half mortal half pure bloods are called half bloods. Halfs and Pures aren't really allowed to mix. It's kind of illegal and the half will either be condemned to slavery or death if they're caught with a Pure. Halfs are usually slaves to the Pures unless their Pure parent vouches for them. If so then they get trained to kill Daimons. So for Halfs they either get to be slaves or guards who have to well, guard Pures. Sometimes they get to be Sentinels who go and hunt Daimons. Anywho, this is about a Half girl called Alex."

"That doesn't seem to have much to do with the real Greek myths." I've read a lot on myths and Greek myths are my favourite.

"Oh gods no! But it's entertaining." She grinned as though it was her way of getting back at someone.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Neither I nor Annabeth went home on the weekends; we go to a boarding school and only ever leave on half terms or summer/winter holidays.

"I think I'm gonna hang out with my boyfriend." Her face was red and she avoided my intense gaze.

"You have a boyfriend!?" I asked shocked. Not that there was anything wrong with her it's just that she always seemed so involved in school and reading that I didn't think she had any time for people. Hell she only had a friend here because we shared a common interest in books!

"Yeah, so?" She gave me look that said she was angry but I knew she wasn't.

"Oh nothing. It's just you never mentioned him before." I watched her as she put her books into two piles – one to put away and one to take out.

"I'm going back to the room. I feel a bit sick, you coming?" She said tiredly. I nodded and helped her put the books she didn't want away.

Walking back to the room we passed Kay. Damn.

"Have fun in the library?" She asked snootily.

"Yes." Annabeth said then grinned. "We found ourselves pondering the queries the plague the modern teenager and how some seem to revert back to Neanderthals regarding intelligence."

Kay looked at us for about five minutes before huffing off embarrassed that she didn't understand.

"You would have been in trouble if she had understood that." I told her.

"Yeah but she didn't did she?" It was rhetorical but I answered anyway.

"No she didn't." I sighed as we entered our room.

"Besides I really don't feel like dealing with her." She flopped onto her bed. "I feel sick." She groaned into the pillow.

I smiled and sat down on my own bed untying my shoes. Suddenly Annabeth raised her head.

"Crap! I was meant to message my boyfriend... Nancy..." She started innocently, "Can you message him? He's under 'Seaweed Brain' on my phone." She gave me her puppy dog eyes and I gave in.

"Fine where's your phone?" I roll off my bed.

"Back pack, front pocket." She grinned. "Thank you!"

I take out her phone and scroll through her contacts. Whoa... She has more than I thought she would... That sounded mean but I didn't mean it like that! Finally I get to Seaweed Brain.

"What am I meant to be telling him?" I asked.

"Tell him that I saw one of Keli's sisters today and that he should pick me up a lunch time tomorrow." She mumbled into her pillow. I don't know who Keli is or her sister but I don't remember seeing her with anyone today.

_Hello there Mr. Seaweed Brain, _

_This is Annabeth's awesome friend that she better have told you all about ;)  
She saw one of Keli's sisters today and you have to pick her up at lunch time tomorrow. _

I sent the text and put her phone away. I changed into my pj's but Annabeth didn't bother. She just lay in her bed.

"What are you going to do on the weekend?" She asked from her pillow.

I thought about. I was most likely going to read. My mother hated seeing me now. She used to love it when my mind was as closed as a locked doorand I followed along with what she wanted. Then my father introduced me to the miracle that is the written word. Unsurprisingly they are divorced and annoyingly, my mother has custody. So a no to going home. My only friend is Annabeth so I won't be seeing anyone.

"Read." I sighed. She raised her head and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "Would you maybe... want to hang out with me and my boyfriend tomorrow?"

"Oh! I don't want to be a third wheel." But hope had ignited.

"Oh you won't be; we usually hang with other people so we're used to it." She smiled.

"Um... Yeah sure!"

"Hey can you see if he's texted back and also tell him to meet us at my favourite cafe – I don't know what it's called but he knows where it is."

"Coolio." I slid off the bed and took her phone back out. No new texts.

_S'up Annabeth's boyfriend, _

_New plan, meet at her favourite cafe, she says you should know where that is. Also, I'm coming! Be seeing you! _

"Done." I say and I'm about to put the phone away when it vibrates in my hand. "Um Annabeth, the phone is ringing."

"What? Oh right, that'll be because he sucks at texting. Pass it here." She held out her hand and I gave her the phone. "Hey... Yeah we're meeting there... Shut up... Yeah well that's because most people are very well cultured but she reads a lot... Oh shut it... I think you'll like her; she has a Rachel vibe about her... I think this call is safe but better safe than sorry. Love you, bye." She hung up and dropped the phone on the floor.

I smirked at her. "I'm well cultured?"

"Yeah... He was just saying that I don't usually make friends in my schools and even when I do I don't usually invite them places." I suddenly felt very honoured. "Oh and Rachel is really cool person, it's a compliment to have her vibe. Anyway, night." She turned off her lamp and rolled over.

I smiled and thought about what she'd said... _I don't usually make friends in my schools... _Plural? How many schools has she been too? And isn't school the normal place people make friends? There nothing to be worried about Nancy, maybe she just moves around with her parent(s) so she ended up in a boarding school... _I think this call is safe... _Safe? Would someone be tracking her calls? She doesn't make friends... She moves around a lot... Someone could be tracking her calls... Is Annabeth in... Witness protection? Apparently there's a lot I don't know about my friend Annabeth.


End file.
